En busca del Destino
by KaguraRuki
Summary: Rukia, una estudiante de medicina de ultimo año que sueña con dramas, mangas y animes sin embargo ha perdido la fe en el amor verdadero. Ichigo un estudiante de Gastronomía que solo vive por su carrera y su familia. Ninguno creen en el destino, la magia y lo impredecible. Tras un evento inesperado desarrollaran una relación extraña y única llendo en contra de todo pronostico.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a Todas las personas que se pasen por aquí a leer el inicio de esta historia. Espero les guste estos dos Prologos que escribí, se centran en los pensamientos y el mundo interior de los protagonistas ( Rukia e ichigo) antes del gran evento con el que oficialmente dare inicio a la historia. **

**Si alguno ha leído mis otros tics me disculpo por no haberlos continuado, la verdad trabaje en LLAMANDO AL DESTINO pero por cosas de la vida me robaron mi computadora y perdí los tres capítulos que tenia escritos, me desanime bastante pero prometo volver a escribirlo y subirlos cuando pueda. **

**Espero que les guste lo que sigue a continuación y llame su atención. Que viva el ICHIRUKI**

**Prologo - Realidad**

Deje salir un suspiro y cerré mis ojos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro. Aquí terminaba otra hermosa historia de amor, una mas que lograba llegar hasta lo profundo de mi corazón produciendo un sin fin de sentimientos que era capaz de experimentar únicamente cuando me perdía en esas historias ficticias.

Tras recuperarme del impacto que me produjo el tan esperado suceso final, teclee rápidamente.

"_Ame el final, fue simplemente perfecto. Creo que volver__é __a verlo!__"_

Un sin fin de comentarios comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla a medida que transcurrían los últimos minutos de My Love From Another Star*, la mayoría de ello escritos por chicas como yo, chicas que aman los dramas coreanos, el anime, el manga y los libros de fantasia.

_*Noooo, no quiero que termine!*_

_*No puedo creer que terminara, estoy llorando de la emoción*_

_*__¿__Porque no existen hombres as__í__?_* Fue el ultimo comentario que lei antes de que terminara el episodio.

Aquello era la rutina del final de un drama o incluso algunos animes, todas enloquecíamos y nos hacíamos la pregunta del millón. ¿Porque no existen hombres así? A mis 22 años de edad no había encontrado la respuesta a esa pregunta y tampoco conocía a alguien que lo hubiera hecho.

-Por algo son historias ficticias, porque nunca sucedería algo así- Decir eso en voz alta era parte de la rutina, mi frase # 1 de auto convencimiento. La época donde esperaba que algo similar me ocurriera ya había pasado, aunque eso no quería decir que renunciara a enamorarme una y otra vez de los protagonistas.

-No necesito un hombre para sentir amor, me basta con esto- Frase # 2 de auto convencimiento, cada vez sonaba mas convincente.

-Los protagonistas también tienen muchos problemas, creo que a veces sufren mas de la cuenta- El golpe final, lo cual es cierto pero se que todo ese sufrimiento se ve recompensando por un amor puro y único, que no existe en la realidad.

Suspire nuevamente y me recosté en mi silla mientras veía la pantalla negra de mi computadora. ¿Y ahora que sigue?. Otra de las preguntas usuales en mi vida. Salí de la pagina de reproducción y abrí una nueva ventana buscando los nuevos animes de la temporada.

-Creo que veré algo sin romance - Era necesario cambiar de temática antes de que el usual vacío en mi pecho terminara por dejarme sin aire - Tal vez algo con sangre y una buena trama- me dije a mi misma mientras colocaba el primer episodio de Shingeki no Kyojiin*

-Esto es perfecto, justo lo que necesito - Tras los primeros 10 minutos declare que seria suficiente para sumergirme en un mundo diferente, lejos de la realidad.

Al llegar al capitulo 10 me di cuenta que eran las 2 am, hora de dormir o no podría con mi jornada al día siguiente. En el pasado me emocionada yo misma imaginando que el amor de mi vida haría acto de presencia sin mas y seria alguien increíble.

La realidad es otra y una bien dura, esta bien no tan dura, hay personas que la pasan peor y yo no tengo derecho alguno a quejarme. Estando en mi ultimo año de medicina tenia todo lo necesario para vivir y un futuro seguro. Mi hermana y su esposo siempre me habían apoyado, vivía de forma cómoda y estaba a un paso de graduarme como medica.

-¿Entonces porque no soy feliz?- dije en voz alta sin querer decirlo en realidad porque aceptaba un hecho que intentaba esconder.

Apague a mi amado computador tratando de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, para luego acostarme en mi cama abrazando a Chappy, mi peluche con forma de conejo, uno de mis pequeños tesoros.

A pesar de la hora y lo cansada que me sentía no podia conciliar el sueño, así que me rendí y deje volar mi imaginación pensando en un sin fin de situaciones en donde encontraba mi alma gemela, mientras esa molesta sensación de vacío había regresado a mi y amenazaba con hacer que las lagrimas brotaran de mis ojos.

-Que ridícula Rukia, vives bien de esta forma no necesitas nada mas- las palabras sonaron bastante lamentables, incluso para mi. Pero era la verdad, si dejaba a un lado la fantasia y me centraba en la realidad me daba cuenta de que al felicidad no existe. Todos aquellos que conocía eran infelices de un modo u otro, el amor solo era reacción hormonal algo meramente químico, por lo que no valía la pena que yo sufriera.

Tenia que dormir, prepararme para el siguiente día y uno que esperaba con ansias hace mucho. En pocas horas iniciaría mi ultimo año de practica clínica y me vería enfrentada a la sala de Urgencias donde podían pasar cosas impredecibles.

Finalmente cerré los ojos con los mejores pensamientos posible sobre lo que me esperaba sin imaginar que tendría uno de los peores días de toda mi existencia pero a al vez seria el inicio de algo mágico e incomprensible para mi, que me llevaría a limites que nunca pensé que podría alcanzar.

Después de todo la felicidad tal vez si exista y el amor sea algo verdadero.

**Prólogo - El final (Ichigo)**

-No puedo mas -

Y no estaba exagerando, no podia mantenerme en pie un segundo mas, me tire sobre mi cama quedando mi cara enterrada en la almohada. Tras hacer una cuenta mental, caí en cuenta de que había estado de pie aproximadamente 10 horas, eso era inhumano. Sin embargo no podia quejarme y tampoco ninguno de mis compañeros, al menos no si queríamos graduarnos el proximo mes.

-Falta poco Ichigo, resiste- Auto consolación, algo vital para cualquier persona.

Rode sobre mi mismo y quede mirando al techo de mi cuarto, no me sentía capaz ni siquiera de quitarme el uniforme así que cerré mis ojos en ese estado sabiendo que al día siguiente mi hermana Yuzu me regañaría, pero en ese momento no me importaba.

A pesar del cansancio físico resultado de la preparación de 500 platos en la cocina donde hacia mi practica final antes de graduarme de gastronomía, no conseguía poder dormir. Cocinar y mi familia eran las únicas cosas en mi mente, no necesitaba nada mas para funcionar. A veces sentía que algo faltaba pero no había prestado atención a que era la pieza que no encaja en mi vida, con 23 años de edad aun tenia tiempo para descubrirlo.

_Necesitas una novia_. Todos me decían eso, en especial Keigo que no se cansaba de llorar porque cuando salíamos la mayoría de chicas se acercaban a mi aunque yo las trataba de forma fría, decía que yo era un desperdicio como hombre.

Aunque me gustaba mi vida y estaba satisfecho de como eran las cosas tuve una sensación bastante extraña esa noche, una molestia en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar, una especie de mal presentimiento. Ignorando loq ue sentía cerre mis ojos hasta quedarme dormido.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que ese seria mi ultimo día llevando una vida normal, no le hubiera creído tomándolo por charlatan. No creo en cosas como el destino o los eventos sobrenaturales, la etapa de las historias de fantasia las había superado de niño. Para mi solo existe la realidad que esta frente a mi. O al menos así era hasta que ocurrió el evento mas increíble de mi vida.

Tal vez el destino si existe, o al menos todos tenemos una persona que nos espera en algún rincón de este enorme planeta.

* * *

><p>*My Love From Another Star: Drama Coreano muy exitoso del 2013-2014<p>

*Shingeki No kyojin: Serie de anime famosa durante el año pasado, actualmente unos de los mangas mas vendidos en Japón.

**Espero les gustara estos prólogos, son bastante concisos y puse muchos sentimientos propios y de algunas personas que conozco. Gracias por leerlo y porfavor dejen REVIEWS**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**


	2. Preludio

**HOLA A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR HACERLO. ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITLO, PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS. LES AGRADEZCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE LO HICIERON, ME DAN ANIMOS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. **

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI**

**Capitulo 2 - Preludio**

**Rukia**

-No puede ser- dije con voz de dormida mientras miraba la pantalla de mi despertador.

_Las 5 am_

-Me niego a levantarme- dije en medio de mi estado de somnolencia. A pesar de que aquel sonido molesto indicaba que oficialmente terminaban mis vacaciones y debía despertar, apague la alarma y cerré mis ojos nuevamente.

5 minutos después volvió a sonar la alarma.

-Esta bien, ya entendí que tengo que despertar- Aprender de los errores, una habilidad básica de supervivencia para los humanos, aunque no siempre lo empleamos. Por experiencias del pasado había aprendido a colocar doble alarma, lo cual en realidad me había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones.

Abrí mis ojos y rodé en la cama hasta el borde. Primero baje mi pierna derecha, luego la izquierda y tras unos minutos de meditación tome finalmente impulso y me puse de pie. Mañana no seria tan difícil, el primer día siempre era el peor.

Camine despacio hasta el baño resignada ante lo inevitable, madrugar de esta forma durante un año seguido. Y luego cuando trabajara y cuando me especializara, en fin el resto de mi vida. Nadie me obligo a estudiar medicina, asumo completamente la culpa del asunto.

Tras 30 minutos de agonizar estaba preparada para enfrentar el día, o eso creí.

-Rukia, el desayuno esta en la mesa-

-Gracias hermana- Si no fuera por Hisana, probablemente nunca desayunaría o lo haría comiendo algo de paquete.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-

-Un poco, ya sabes es el primer día y me dejaran a cargo de los pacientes-

-Bueno pero para eso estudiaste estos cinco años, ademas los profesores no te dejaran sola-

-Se supone- dije en voz baja sabiendo que muchos en realidad nos dejaban solos junto con sus sellos de médicos.

-No te preocupes, se que tendrás un buen día- Su sonrisa me tranquilizo, siempre lo hacia. Mi hermana siempre ha sabido decir las palabras de la forma adecuada.

-Gracias Hisana, me voy. Dile a Nii-sama que lo llamare durante el almuerzo-

-Esta bien, adiós-

* * *

><p>Estaba haciendo demasiado frío, pero no tenia tiempo para devolverme, así que salí solo con mi bata en una mano y la mochila. Llegue en poco tiempo a la parada del bus y este no tardo en llegar, pocas paradas después se sentó a mi lado un chico alto que llevaba un saco con capucha por lo cual no podía ver bien su rostro, pero no le preste mucha atención. Me concentre en mirar por la ventana, el cielo era de un azul pálido mezclado con gris, parecía que iba a llover y había dejado mi sombrilla, perfecto.<p>

Ante la combinación mortal de trasnocho, frío y un cielo apagado mis ojos lentamente comenzaron a ceder y finalmente se cerraron. Tras minutos de inconsciencia sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla izquierda, olía muy bien, era algo entre duro y blando pero me permita dormir cómodamente. También había algo cubriéndome el cuerpo, alguna tela no muy gruesa.

-Dra Kuchiki creo que es hora de despertar- ¿De quien era esa voz? No la conocía de ninguna lugar, ¿Porque sabia como me llamaba? Y a pesar de dirigirse a mi de esa forma sonaba irritado.

-Vamos, despiértate no puedo seguir siendo usado como almohada humana- ¿Almohada? ¿De que hablaba? Y yo no quería despertar, estaba muy cómoda como me encontraba.

-Has dormido aproximadamente 30 minutos en mi hombro- ¿Dormir en su hombro? ¿¡30 minutos!? Eso si que me hizo levantarme.

-¿¡30 MINUTOS!?- Dije casi gritando mientras levantaba mi cabeza y miraba mi reloj. Era cierto 6:30 de la mañana - ¿En que momento sucedió esto?- Quería golpear mi cabeza contra algo y despertar de la pesadilla.

-En el momento en que te quedaste dormida- La voz que hace unos segundos venia del chico que tenia sentado al lado. Continuaba con la capucha puesta.

-¿Y porque no me levantaste? ¿No ves que voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa?- Reclamarle a un desconocido por mi descuido, fue una reacción instantánea muy común en mi. Un mal habito.

-¿Perdón?- Me dijo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba -Yo NO tengo al culpa de que te quedes dormida en el hombro de alguien mas-

-¡Cualquiera se habría molestado por tener a alguien en su hombro por 30 minutos o se preocuparía por si esa persona se pasa su parada. Es de sentido común!-

-¡No es de sentido común quedarse dormido en el bus cuando vas solo!- Se había exasperado también. Y tenia razón.

-¡Esta bien, tienes razón!- Era mejor bajarme del bus y tomar un taxi hacia el hospital. En ese momento me di cuenta que el bus no se estaba moviendo o al menos no desde que me había despertado. Ademas estaba lloviendo.

-¿Porque el bus no se mueve? ¿Y donde estamos?- Mire por la ventana sin reconocer el sector donde me encontraba.

-Al parecer ocurrió un gran accidente en la avenida principal y han desviando todo el trafico, estamos atrapados en esta calle hace unos minutos. Por eso te deje dormir, pero ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de la situación-

-¿Accidente?- Repetí mientras procesaba la situación. No podía tener una suerte tan negra.-¡Maldición!- grite, definitivamente estaba pagando alguna karma ese día. Las cosas solo empeoraban.

Escuche una risa burlona que venia del asiento del lado. En ese momento volteé muy enfadada para dedicarle una mirada asesina a mi vecino. Ya no tenia la capucha puesta y pude ver bien su rostro, bastante guapo con rasgos muy masculinos, ojos miel profundos y un cabello naranja llamativo. Tal vez mi suerte no era tan mala.

-Nada que hacer enana, resígnate sin hacer ruido- Corrección mi suerte SI ERA MUY MALA, podría ser guapo pero era un idiota insensible.

-¿A quien le llamas enana, delincuente?-

-No me tiño el cabello, es natural para tu información-

-¿Y a mi que me importa?-

La situación era ridícula. Ahí estaba yo, 6:40 de la mañana, faltaban 20 minutos y me encontraba atascada en el trafico sin posibilidad de salir mientras discutía con un idiota.

Calmate enana, nadie va a llegar a tiempo a su trabajo con esta situación, deberías llamar al hospital y avisar lo que sucedió-

-Tienes razón- susurre mientras tomaba mi celular- Espera, deja de llamarme enana ¿Como sabes que voy al Hospital? Y ahora me llamaste por mi apellido, ¿Como lo supiste?-

Me miro como si fuera una idiota y señalo mi bata del hospital, la cual tenia cubriendo mi cuerpo. En el bolsillo de adelante se leía con claridad.

_Dra. Rukia Kuchiki_

_-_Ahhh ya veo. ¿Pero porque esto esta así?- Retire la bata y la doble, recordaba que la llevaba en el brazo.

-Te la puse encima porque parecía que tenias frío- dijo aquello sin mirarme, tal vez le daba vergüenza. En realidad parecía ser alguien considerado y atento. Después de todo me dejo dormir en su hombro por 30 minutos sin quejarse.

-Gracias. Te perdono que me levantaras tarde-

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Y que ibas a hacer? Estamos lejos del hospital de la ciudad, no llegaras ni corriendo-

-¿Que tan lejos estamos?- dije sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en mi estomago, me iban a matar cuando llegara.

-Como a una hora, nos desviaron bastante lejos-

Me quede sin palabras, no tenia nada mas que decir, no había nada que pudiera decir.

-¿Estas bien? Te pusiste pálida- Puede que estuviera preocupado por mi, pero podía identificar en su tono de voz cierta diversión por mi situación. Así que decidí olvidarme de mi problema.

-¿Y tu que? También vas tarde-

-En realidad no, el restaurante abre a mediodía y mis otros compañeros llegaron para preparar todos los ingredientes. no pasa nada- Me dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia que me saco de mis casillas, estaba restregándome el hecho de que yo estaba mal y él no.

-Muy bien por ti- murmure mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Si, muy bien por mi. Me felicito por mi suerte. Bravo Ichigo, eres el mejor-

Decidí quedarme callada y no voltear de nuevo o de seguro lo golpearía. Busque el número de uno de mis compañeros y lo llame.

-Hola, Ishida. Si lo se, ya casi es hora pero ocurrió un accidente en la avenida principal y estoy en medio de un desastre de trafico lejos del hospital. Por favor dile a Unohana-sensei que llegare en cuanto pueda. Si, Gracias- Sabia que la sensei era buena persona, pero cuando se enfadaba daba mucho miedo. Solo esperaba que estuviera de buen genio el día de hoy.

Tras diez minutos el bus comienzo a moverse de nuevo, lento pero constante. En medio de la travesía mi vecino de cabello llamativo saco una caja de bento, cuando abrió la tapa, un delicioso aroma me atrapo haciendo que me volteara y me quedara viendo la comida, un delicioso Takoyaki estaba frente a mi.

-¿Quieres? Parece como si fueras a quitármelo en cualquier momento- Aclare mi garganta y mire a otro lado.

-Por supuesto que no, gracias por el ofrecimiento- El delicioso aroma me perseguía mientras intentaba concentrarme en el paisaje de mi ventana.

-¿Segura?- Un Takoyaki apareció frente a mi, justo en frente de mi boca. Mis acciones fueron mas rápidas que mi capacidad de pensar, mordí rápidamente y comencé a degustar sintiendo que se derretía en mi boca.

-Que delicia- dije mientras masticaba. Era el mejor que había probado en mi vida.

-Claro que es delicioso, voy a graduarme de Gastronomía el próximo mes- La sonrisa brillante que se extendió en el rostro de mi vecino, me dejo sin palabras. Daba una sensación de calidez en mi pecho que solo experimentaba con los dramas, era incluso mejor que eso.

-Ya veo- apenas pude articular las palabras en voz baja mientras miraba el suelo, tenia que retomar la compostura. No podía dejarme engañar por una linda sonrisa.

-¿Y tu enana ya eres doctora o aun no te gradúas? Claro que pareces mas una estudiante de preparatoria- Si, no debía dejarme engañar. El imbécil estaba ahí de nuevo.

-¡Tengo 22 años cabeza de zanahoria y dentro de poco será una doctora!-

-Ya calmate, solo estaba bromeando- Esa sonrisa maligna pero hermosa seguía ahí burlándose de mi.

-¿Y quien te dijo que podías molestarme?-

-Estoy aburrido y como ya nos conocimos de forma tan particular pensé que podía distraerme contigo-

-¿Que crees que soy?¿Un juguete para tu diversión?- Ahora si me sentía ofendida

-Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo- Ignoro por completo mi acusación mientras me decía su nombre con la sonrisa pegada al rostro.

-Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo, ¿No crees que es una mala idea molestar a una médica?-

-¿Y que tiene de malo? Ademas no es en serio-

-Si alguna día tengo que atenderte podría vengarme- Intente hacer que mi amenaza sonara convincente acercándome mientras sostenía su mirada.

-Si intentaras hacerme algo pondría la queja y te despedirían- dijo acercando su rostro con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

_Siguiente parada Hospital general de Karakura_

Suspire derrotada y recogí mis cosas.

-Esta bien tu ganas. Adios Ichigo- dije poniéndome de pie para bajarme del bus

-Adios Rukia, un gusto conocerte-

Ante de bajarme del bus pude ver su brillante y dulce sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón palpitara mas rápido de lo normal, dejándome un nudo en el estomago.

* * *

><p>-Entiendo su situación no se preocupe. Debido al accidente hay una gran cantidad de heridos así le pido que inicie con sus labores, mas tarde hablaremos sobre el programa de la rotación-<p>

-Gracias Sensei, ya mismo comienzo-

La Dra Unonhana había sido muy comprensiva, tal vez mi suerte ese día no era tan mala. O al menso eso pensé hasta que vi la sala de urgencias. No cabía un paciente mas, parecía que los médicos y enfermeras no lograban organizarse, claro en Karakura nunca sucedía un caos como ese así que nadie estaba realmente preparado. Finalmente me uní al campo de batalla inaugurando mi primer día de Medica Interna.

Iban a ser las dos de la tarde y apenas estábamos terminando de ver los últimos pacientes, se había saturado la capacidad del servicio. Estaba exhausta y hambrienta, tras dar la ultima salida me senté en la silla de la sala de reanimación para descansar unos minutos, no me sentía capaz de caminar hasta la cafetería pero tampoco podía quedarme sin comer.

-¿No vas a comer Kuchiki-san?- me pregunto Isane-san la enfermera jefe del servicio, tenia una cara llena de compasión hacia mi -Deberías ir a descansar, has tenido un primer día muy pesado-

-Lose, pero por ahora no me siento capaz de levantarme creo que esperare unos minutos-

-Entiendo, entonces nos iremos a almorzar con los otros médicos-

-Muy bien, pero ¿Se van todos?- No me gustaba la idea de quedarme sola en urgencias. El traidor de Ishida se iba con ellos.

-No te preocupes se quedaran contigo un médico y dos enfermeras. Ademas ya la situación se calmo-

-Tiene razón Isane-san, entonces esperare que vuelvan-

-Gracias Kuchiki-san-

Tras eso me quede sola en la sala de reanimación. Las enfermeras y el otro médico se encargaron de evolucionar los pacientes que quedaban, todos estables sin ninguna riesgo. Cerré mis ojos intentando descansar un poco del pesado día que había tenido, tras unos minutos de tranquilidad ocurrió el suceso que marcaría mi vida.

Las sirenas de una ambulancia aproximándose a la clínica se escuchaban a lo lejos, me levanté rápidamente y vi como las enfermeras y el doctor corrían a mi lado.

-Dra porfavor preparece para recibir el paciente-

-¿Yo?- dije algo angustiada, nunca había recibido yo sola un paciente.

-Si, no se preocupe estaremos con usted-

Me coloque mis guantes y gafas de protección quedando preparada ante la expectativa de lo que se asomara en segundos por la puerta. Finalmente la ambulancia paro enfrente y dos paramédicos descendieron bajando con ellos una camilla donde venia el paciente completamente inmovilizado, parecía algo grave.

Las enfermeros fueron ayudar a traer la camilla hasta la sala de reanimación donde comencé a asegurarme que tuviéramos todo lo que creía seria necesario.

-¡Es un accidente de transito!- Escuche gritar a uno de los paramédicos

-Kuchiki-san traiga por favor el equipo para tubo de tórax, posiblemente lo necesitemos- Salí corriendo hacia el almacén mientras escuchaba la información que daba el paramédico.

-Se trata de un adulto joven que fue atropellado por un auto hace aproximadamente hace 10 minutos. Lo golpeó del lado izquierdo del cuerpo, después cayó al suelo y se golpeo la cabeza del lado derecho. Tiene fracturada la pierna izquierda, algunas costillas de ese lado, parece tener un neumotorax también y un trauma craneoencefálico cerrado. Ha perdido mucha sangre-

-Si tiene un neumotorax- dijo en confirmación el doctor - Traigan el equipo de intubación orotraqueal, asegurare vía aérea mientras la Dra. Kuchiki pone el tubo de tórax. Vayan canalizando, tomando muestras de sangre y pasando líquidos-

El doctor sonaba muy angustiado, ademas la situación sonaba muy mal. Me quede pensando en lo del tubo de tórax, solo había pasado dos cuando era estudiante.

-Bien Rukia, cálmate tu puedes hacer esto- me dije a pesar de que mis manos estaban temblando.

Volví a reanimación con el equipo en la mano y me acerque a una mesa donde puse el equipo.

-Enfermera por favor acomode el equipo mientras yo …-

Me quede muda, sin palabras. Era la segunda vez que me pasaba en el día.

Sentí como si me hubieran golpeado el estomago dejándome sin aire. No podía ser verdad, era imposible, entre todas las personas no podía creer que él estuviera ahí. Se encontraba acostado en la camilla de urgencias, cubierto de sangre con varios pares de manos sobre su cuerpo trabajando en el intento de mantenerlo con vida. Me acerque lentamente hacia él olvidando por completo la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, ignorando los gritos de las personas que estaban a mi alrededor y puse mi mano sobre sus labios, la sonrisa dulce y brillante de hace unas horas ya no estaba ahí para hacer que mi corazón se acelerara.

**SI, FINAL DRAMATICO. NOSE SI SE LO ESPERABAN. ESPERO PODER SUBIR PRONTO LA SIGUIENTE PARTE.**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI**


End file.
